


It's a beautiful lie/ It's my last lie

by RinRin24



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Angst!, I'm Sorry, M/M, Self-Harm, and even more angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:11:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: Leo wrote the chorus part of Beautiful Liar. And that's all he could do...





	It's a beautiful lie/ It's my last lie

**Author's Note:**

> I was really depressed this week, I had very bad time. So I wrote this on chemistry class.  
> It can trigger something if you're sensitive for things like this.  
> But remember, self-harm is NEVER the answer!!! If you feel depressed, you should talk to someone. Your parents, friends or go to see a psyhologist. Or write to me, I will answer. I maybe can not help but I will listen.

_It's a beautiful lie  
Nae majimak geotjimal..._

Leo's voice was hushed as he sat in front of the piano. But instead of the piano his fingers played with the blade in his hands. The blade sometimes cut into his flesh but he didn't care; he was too occupied with singing that one single verse over and over and over again. He didn't sang more. He didn't know the lyrics, he haven't wrote it yet. This four short line took out too much of him to continue. He didn't show it to anyone to ask them to help him. He did not want to show it to anyone. Hr wasn't even sure he wanted to finish it. 

_It's a beautiful lie  
Nae majimak geotjimal..._

He started again. This time he directly pressed his thumb against blade until it was bleeding. If someone asked him later, he will just say he fell or cut himself while he was making dinner. He rolled the blade between his fingers. The iron wad now red, just like his hands. He raised the blade up to his forearm. He will just cover it up with a long sleeved shirt or something. He was ready to cut his wrist again, on the same places he did so many times before. He didn't dare to make new cuts, he was afraid that that would draw attention. Either from fans or his bandmates. He knew that Hakyeon was already suspecting something, but the leader didn't say anything yet. Neither were the other. 

His hands trembled a bit so he lifted the blade heigher a little before he started to cut. He could imagine the beautiful pain that would come, but it never came. A big, soft hand was embracing his, letting the blade cut into his palm instead of Leo's wrist. 

_Geol soge bichin na  
Jasinege dasi mureobwa... _

Ravi's deep voice caused goosebumps to run along Leo's spine as the younger rapped the lines into his ear. Ravi's chest was pressed against Leo's back warmly as the younger took aeay the blade from the elders hand, dropping it to the ground.  
"How long have you been here?" Leo asked when Ravi finished rapping.  
"Long enough to write this" he answered, referring to his previous lines. He interlaced their fingers, not caring about the blood on Leo's hands.  
"You should not be here" Leo said, but didn't pull away. Being in the youngers embrace felt too good. Too warm.  
"I think I need to be here. I want to be here for you, hyung" he pressed his lips against the other's ear, who closed his eyes. "Just let me"


End file.
